Something Wrong?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "Aku jatuh cinta!"/Sebuah pernyataan terngiang-ngiang di pikiran seorang wanita berambut indigo./'Jatuh cinta ya? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.'/Sejak mendengar pernyataan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang berharga baginya, Ia jadi tidak bersemangat./Kesal, Hinata sedikit merasa teracuhkan./"Aku masih tidak rela,"/FluffTimeProject#02#/RnR Minna? :D


**Something Wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#02#**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku jatuh cinta!"_

Sebuah pernyataan terngiang-ngiang di pikiran seorang wanita berambut indigo. Berulang kali helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan, diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa hasil belajaannya di supermarket tadi.

'Jatuh cinta ya? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.' Pikir wanita bernama Hyuga Hinata itu. Manik Lavendernya tanpa sadar menatap langit orange, pertanda sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang.

Langkah kakinya semakin di percepat, meski keadaan hatinya masih sedikit bimbang. Sejak mendengar pernyataan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang berharga baginya, Ia jadi tidak bersemangat.

Ya, tepatnya tadi pagi. Saat ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi berbelanja di hari libur. Dirinya langsung di serang dengan teriakan-teriakan kecil dari orang itu. Dilengkapi sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang, wajah bersemangat dan tanpa segan-segan langsung mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja ia kaget,

"Aku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta!" teriak orang itu cepat, sedikit membuat telinganya berdengung. Dan karena hal itulah, hari ini Hinata berbelanja sedikit banyak. Hendak membuat makanan yang enak dan menyenangkan orang itu, karena ia menyayanginya. Meski sebenarnya-

"…"

"Aku masih tidak rela," gumam sang Hyuga pelan, menundukkan wajahnya menatap jalan di hadapannya. Orang yang dulu selalu bersamanya, kini akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang di sukainya. Yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, serta tertawa selebar itu.

Kesepian, tentu saja Hinata akan kesepian. Mungkin perlahan-lahan ia akan kehilangan sikap manja yang selalu di berikan padanya.

Ya, benar-benar akan menghilang.

"Aku harap ia memilih yang terbaik." Ujar Hinata untuk yang kesekian kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya ia sampai juga. Di kediamannya yang tidak begitu besar namun terlihat asri. Hinata sangat menyukai suasana rumahnya, dengan petak-petak kebun bunga yang ia rawat sebaik-baiknya, dan pohon-pohon kecil yang tertata rapi di dekat sana.

Masih setia membawa barang belanjaannya, wanita itu segera mencari kunci rumah dan hendak membuka pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

Sampai saat-

Ia tak sengaja memegang kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Mungkinkah sudah ada yang diam di dalam? Atau dia yang lupa mengunci pintu. Karena setahunya, seluruh isi rumah terasa sepi tadi pagi. Mengingat semua penghuninya tengah berpergian entah kemana.

"…."

Mencoba memikirkan kembali-

"….."

"Ah, aku lupa." Sang Hyuga reflek menepuk keningnya singkat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kalau orang itu juga mempunyai kunci rumahnya. Jadi kapanpun ia bisa masuk semaunya, dengan sebuah kunci cadangan yang sempat Hinata berikan.

Kenapa?

Entahlah, Ia sebenarnya tidak mau sembarangan memberikan kunci rumahnya. Tapi untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, lupa dimana menaruh kunci, hilang entah kemana, atau yang lain-lain. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Wanita itu langsung saja membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya, dan tak lupa hendak menyerukan kalimat, _'Aku pulang.'_

Sebelum-

"…."

Tubuhnya membeku-

Melihat pemandangan di depan sana, maniknya membulat, dan tak lupa-

Otaknya yang mencoba mencerna kejadian itu-

Sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang tengah mengurung seorang gadis bermanik Lavender sepertinya di dekat dinding. Dengan gaya, satu tangan yang menyentuh tembok di hadapannya, dan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada sosok di depannya. Manik Saphire dan Lavender saling bertubrukan.

Tidak ada yang ingin saling menjauh-

Atau berpisah, keduanya masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"…"

_Kami-sama!_

Mencoba menahan perasaan kesalnya, Hinata memijat keningnya pelan. Menutup mata, dan menghela napas panjang. Ia harus tahan, Ia harus sabar untuk tidak mengganggu kedua orang yang tengah asyik di sana.

Sosok yang sempat ia pikirkan sejak tadi-

"Mereka-" bisiknya singkat, mencoba berjalan dengan diam. Sambil menenteng belanjaannya, hendak menuju ke dalam dapur.

Tahan, Kau harus tahan Hinata.

Keduanya masih belum sadar-

Saking berkonsentrasi-

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, sebelum menjawab semua pernyataanku tadi." Ucap laki-laki pirang itu tiba-tiba, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Sang gadis Lavender hanya berkedip beberapa kali, dan malah mengangguk kecil.

"Ba..baik!"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm?" Tanya sang laki-laki itu kembali, Hinata bisa melihat sebuah senyuman ah seringaian kecil di wajahnya. Ia makin tidak tahan-

"_E..eto_, um..itu," sepertinya gadis yang tengah terkurung itu gugup.

Kesal, Hinata sedikit merasa teracuhkan. Apa dirinya yang sudah hampir berada di dekat mereka tidak terdeteksi? Sebegitu konsentrasinya kah?

"Cepat jawab atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Tapi kan-"

"Kau harus menjawab."

"…."

Menahan diri, wanita itu hendak pergi dan membiarkan pemandangan di sana-

Sampai saat ia mendengar kalimat yang sedikit membuatnya kaget dari sang laki-laki pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kau memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir?"

"Tidak bisa, aku minta jawaban sekarang atau kalau tidak, aku akan menciummu-"

"Eh!"

"Di sini." tekan laki-laki itu seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"…"

Oke, Hinata kesal! Tanpa basa-basi ia menaruh semua belanjaannya dan berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tadi. Dengan muka cemberut, plus geraman kecil yang perlahan terdengar,

Dan dengan sebuah tangan yang siap melayang-

**Pletak!** Sebuah pukulan ia berikan pada sang laki-laki pirang. Membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"_I..ittai_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?!" Ya, sang Hyuga berteriak kencang, dengan kedua tangan yang kini bersidekap sempurna di depan dada. Manik Lavendernya menatap kedua orang di sana geram.

Laki-laki bernama Naruto, hanya meringis dan menatap heran Hinata, "Kenapa kau memukulku, Hinata?" tanyanya heran. Kini kurungannya pada gadis tadi terlepas,

Mendengus singkat, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kalian sedang apa?" hilang sudah _image_ malu-malunya.

Kedua orang di sana saling bertatapan, Naruto yang mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya mengacak rambut sekilas, sedangkan sang gadis di sampingnya-

"….."

Cemberut-

Wajahnya tertekuk sempurna, "Padahal tadi kan sedang bagus-bagusnya," ujarnya kecil, bibir gadis bermanik Lavender itu mengerucut, persis sekali dengan Hinata.

"Apanya yang bagus? Memangnya untuk apa kalian melakukan hal tadi? Naruto-kun, jelaskan padaku." Tegas Hinata cepat.

"Ehehe, aku kan hanya ingin-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis yang menjadi pikirannya, yang membuat Hinata uring-uringan sedari pagi kini tiba-tiba mendekatinya-

"….."

Dan-

.

.

.

**Sret,** sebuah kertas diberikan padanya. Kertas yang berisikan tulisan kecil di sana. Hinata sukses memperhatikan benda itu sejenak-

Sampai-

Erangan pelan terdengar, "Ugh, _Kaasan_ tadi itu aku hampir mengerti ajaran _Tousan_. Kenapa menggangguku?!" gadis itu mengerang lebih keras, dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedang Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang _notabene_ adalah putrinya.

"…"

Aihh, inilah yang membuatnya khawatir. Sang putri yang dulunya selalu bermanja-manja dengannya, kini beranjak dewasa dan mulai merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hinata khawatir, Ia benar-benar belum siap menerimanya. Wanita ini tidak rela, gadis mungilnya menyukai orang lain, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Sejak pernyataan putrinya tadi pagi, memikirkan bagaimana nanti sang buah hati akan pergi dan meninggalkannya-

"…"

Di tambah lagi-

"…."

"Hana,"

Masih cemberut, "Apa?" gadis bernama Hana Uzumaki itu berujar singkat,

Hinata reflek memijat keningnya kembali, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir kalau yang Hinata lihat di dalam selembar kertas itu-

* * *

'_**Cara menyatakan cinta yang jitu! Lakukan Cara Kabe-don : Menyudutkan lawan di dekat dinding!'**_

* * *

"Sayang, cara yang _Tousan_ ajarkan tadi menurut _Kaasan_ salah." Ucapnya seraya menatap sang putri yang langsung terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Lho? Kok, salah? Tousan bilang itu cara yang ampuh?" Hana menyikut siku ayahnya dan melemparkan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran kecil.

"Ahaha, kau kan bertanya pada _Tousan_. Bagaimana cara _Tousan _menyatakan cinta pada _Kaasanmu_, jadi yah..begitulah caranya~" elak sang Uzumaki cepat.

"Eh?!"

"….."

**Plok,** Hinata sukses menepuk jidatnya kembali. Sungguh, ia bertambah khawatir. Memang sebenarnya Hinata senang melihat putrinya menyukai seseorang-

Tapi..

Ada tapinya-

Satu, karena sifat Hana yang menurutnya masih sangat polos,

"Tapi menurutku itu cara yang bagus kok? Di sekolahku cara _Kabe-don_ sedang populer juga lho _Kaasan_."

"…."

Kedua, kenapa saran yang di berikan Naruto, mengharuskan putrinya untuk menempati posisi yang seharusnya di tempati oleh laki-laki, bukan sebaliknya. Membayangkan Hana mengurung seorang laki-laki di dekat dinding dan mengatakan kalimat Naruto tadi pada orang yang di sukainya dengan polosnya-

* * *

"_**Tidak bisa, aku minta jawaban sekarang atau kalau tidak, aku akan menciummu di sini-"**_

* * *

"…"

Astaga!

Ia bisa pingsan di tempat.

Menghela napas panjang, sang Hyuga perlahan menarik lembut tangan putrinya, mengajak gadis itu masuk ke ruang tamu, "Hari ini _Kaasan _akan memberikanmu saran yang lebih cocok untukmu, sayang."

* * *

**The End~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake~**

* * *

Memotong sayuran untuk makan malam. Hinata menatap sekilas, putrinya yang tengah asyik mencuci piring di dekat sana. Ya, setelah memberikan saran yang lebih pantas untuk Hana. Akhirnya gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu mengerti, dan akan membuang jauh-jauh saran ayahnya tadi.

"…."

"Syukurlah~"

Itu yang di pikirkan Hinata-

Sebelum-

**Grep, **"Kya!" sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di lehernya. Reflek Hinata berteriak kecil dan dapat ia dengar kekehan pelan dari belakang sana.

"Aku memang suka menggodamu, Hinata~" suara nan manja serta pelukan yang semakin erat membuat wanita itu mau tidak mau memerah dengan sempurna.

"Na..Naruto-kun!"

"Lanjutkan saja acara masakmu~"

"Ta..tapi kan-"

Naruto semakin gencar mencium leher Hinata, dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher istrinya.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi~"

"U..ugh," Hinata menyerah.

"….."

Hana yang mendengar suara-suara kecil di dekatnya, langsung saja menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya dan berbalik-

"Wuah,"

Melihat sang ibu tengah di peluk oleh ayahnya dengan mesra. Manik Lavender itu menatap kagum dengan tingkah _Tousan_ yang di anggap keren itu. Berhasil membuat ibunya tersipu-sipu, dan salah tingkah.

Tanpa sadar, sang gadis pirang mengambil secarik kertas yang selalu ia simpan di sakunya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama kegiatan mesra pasangan di sana.

Dan-

'_Hm, langkah kedua dalam menyatakan cinta, memeluk orang yang kita sukai dari belakang. Dan mencium lehernya mesra, Dijamin pasti berhasil!' _menulis kalimat dalam pikirannya dengan sigap.

"….."

Hah~ sepertinya perkiraan Hinata salah, melihat Hana yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengabaikan seluruh ucapannya tadi.

'Hah, enaknya. Kuharap nanti aku bisa seperti mereka~' desah gadis remaja itu senang. Mungkin nanti ia akan menggunakan cara sang ayah tadi, atau bisa saja orang yang di sukainya yang melakukan?

_Siapa yang tahu?_

* * *

**Really The End~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

**FluffyTimeProject#02#** sudah jadi! Kali ini muncul dengan NaruHina. Entah di mana fluffnya ini cerita, tapi yang pasti Mushi entah kenapa pingin banget buat fic gaje ini pas nggak sengaja liat gambar _Kabe-don di google_. Tahu kan itu apa?

Ehehe, posisi yang di lakukan sama Naruto tadi lho. Nah, dari liat itu dapet inspirasi dan jadilah ini fic! #tadaaa#ditendang#

* * *

_Tunggu project-project Mushi yang lainnya ya! :D_

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
